Novio postizo
by Incantatem-AI
Summary: Ino termino con su novio yα que el se fue αl otro bαndo, αl no quererles decir α sus pαdres lα llevo α decirle α su mejor αmigo, Se mi novio postizo, pero un iconveniente los une **OCC AU**


Hola aquí yo con un One-Shot de GaaIno, no es para el concurso pero no podía dejar de subirlo, este fic tenia planeado hacerlo un ItaZune pero me gusto mas como GaaIno.

_Pensamientos_

-Te amo- diálogos

(autora)

**+*+*+* **- cambio de escena

**+/+/+/** - cambio de escena de 20 a 30 minutos

**

* * *

**

**One-Shot**

**Cereza.-Nessy**

* * *

**POV INO**

Comencé a oír la canción de So fine de Sean Paul, abrí los ojos con pesadez pestañe un poco para acostumbrarme a la luz.

Me levante de la cama y me metí a la ducha, necesitaba empezar el día bien.

Me vestí con el uniforme de la prepa este es mi segundo año en la Konoha Shcool-University.

Salí de mi habitación hacia la cocina, entre a la cocina mi padre estaba sentado a la cabecera, mis hermanos Sasori a la izquierda y Naruto a la derecha de mi padre, mama servía el desayuno, me senté a lado de Naruto.

-I-Chan, ¿Qué quieres waffles o omelett?-pregunto mama

-Waffles, onegai-pedi a mama, ella me sonrió y entro a la cocina, Sasori me sirvió un vaso de leche y me lo dio, le agradecí asintiendo.

-Cariño, no olvides que hoy traes a conocer a tu novio-dijo mama entrando con mi plato en sus manos, en el momento en el que escuche lo que dijo me ahogue con el vaso de leche.

-Si, I-chan, trae a conocer a tu novio hoy-dijo Naruto con un tono un poco irónico, lo fulmine con la mirada antes de dedicarme a comer mi desayuno ya sin nada de hambre.

***/*/*/***

Estaba subiendo al auto ya nos íbamos de camino a la escuela, _aun no lo puedo creer olvide por completo que le había dicho a mama que llevaría a mi novio a casa, pero yo y Sai terminamos ya hace dos semanas, el me engaño con Lee yo nunca me imagine que mi novio me engañaría con Lee._

_Tengo que encontrar a alguien que se pueda hacer pasar por el, no puedo decirle que termine con el porque me engaño con un hombre._

_Ya me imagino las burlas de mis hermanos, por esa razón debo encontrar a alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio._

Llegamos a la escuela nos estacionamos en el mismo lugar de siempre, al lado de nuestro coche se encontraba el de los Uchiha, y del otro lado se encontraba el de los Haruno que iban llegando, Sakura, Karin y Gaara, se encontraban bajando del auto.

-I-Chan, ¿Te vas a quedar dentro del auto todo el día?-pregunto con burla Naruto, yo negué con la cabeza tome mi bolso y baje del auto.

Salude a todos menos a Gaara y Sasuke, porque habían ido a la cafetería por un café antes de que sonara la campana.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Hinata a mi lado

-No, nada solo que tengo un problema-conteste sin mirarla

-Bueno que tal si saludas a Neji-nii-san y a Shino-Kun, y luego me cuentas ¿bien?-dijo Hinata asentí y salude a Neji y Shino, y me fui con mi amiga Hinata sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

De camino a la cafetería nos invadió un silencio no incomodo ya que al estar con ella es muy cómodo hasta en los momentos tensos con ella son relajantes de alguna manera.

-¿Ya me vas a contar?-pregunto Hinata sin mirarme

-Mama quiere que le presente a mi novio-dije simplemente

-Pero tu ya no tienes novio-me recordó mi amiga Hyuga

-Si ese es el problema, y no se o puedo decir ya que seria una burla de por vida para mi-comente un poco absorta

Llegamos a la cafetería nos sentamos en una mesa, a lo lejos pude ver a Sasuke y Gaara pagando, bueno entregando uno de los boletos que nos entrega la escuela para poder pagar la comida.

-Vamos a saludar a Sasuke-Kun y Gaara-Kun-propuso Hinata, asentí fuimos hacia donde se encontraban ellos, al llegar los saludamos

Hinata compro un jugo, y comenzó a hablar con los chicos, sentía la mirada penetrante de Gaara sobre mi, no me digne a voltear, Gaara es mi mejor amigo y el me conoce mejor que cualquier otra persona casi tanto como Hinata.

**POV C.D.F-Nessy**

Gaara miraba a Ino, el sabia que algo la perturbaba, tal vez de nuevo estaba recordando los que Sai le hizo, de solo recordarlo le hervía la sangre nadie podía dañar a la rubia porque si no se las vería con el y sus dos hermanos, Naruto y Sasori.

-Ino, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto el pelirrojo a la chica

En ese momento sonó la campana Ino suspiro, la campana la había salvado o eso pensaba, en un dos por tres Gaara, la tomo de la cintura y la subió a su hombro.

La rubia casi por acto reflejo comenzó a patalear para que el pelirrojo la liberara, pero la mayoría de los espectadores sabían que eso no pasaría, ya que ver a Haruno Gaara y Uzumaki Ino hacer eso era muy común en la escuela.

-¿Por qué Gaara lleva cargando a mi hermana?-pregunto Sasori a lado de Itachi

-No lo se-contesto el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona

***/*/*/*/***

Ino se había cansado de patalear ahora solamente le gritaba amenazas al chico, por las cuales el de ves en cuando reía.

-Gaara, con un demonio bájame- grito por novena ves la rubia

-Yo te lo dije por las buenas pero tú ya ibas a escapar-respondió el pelirrojo

-Bien que tal si me bajas y hablamos de los que tu quieras-propuso la rubia mas tranquila

El pelirrojo bajo a Ino de su hombro haciendo que se sentara en una banca en el campus de la escuela, Gaara observo a Ino esta evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-pregunto Gaara

Ino suspiro tendría que contarle a su mejor amigo lo que le pasaba y no quería hacerlo ya que el se burlaría de ella o si no iría a golpear de nuevo a Sai, lo ultimo seria divertido

En ese momento a la rubia se le prendió el foquillo sobre la cabeza, podía pedirle a Gaara que se hiciera pasa por su novio al fin y al cavo sus padres nunca habían conocido a Sai y a Gaara ellos lo había conocido desde pequeño ellos dirían que estaba bien.

-Gaara, ¿Me harías un gran favor?-pregunto Ino con un puchero en la cara

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza conocía a la perfección a esa rubia, era casi imposible poder negarse a esa chica al igual que ha sus hermanas.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?-pregunto el pelirrojo

-Solamente tienes que hacerte pasar por mi novio-dijo con simpleza la oji celeste

Gaara suspiro, no era la primera vez que lo hacia lo haba hecho con Tenten la hermana de Sasuke y Itachi, solo para darle celos a Neji.

-Bien, ¿Con quien tenemos que fingir?-pregunto desinteresado Gaara

-Con mis padres-contesto Ino

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto perplejo

-Se que es algo extraños pero se que podemos hacerlo-animo Ino

El chico suspiro, sabia que no había manera de que pudiera zafarse de eso, ya que la rubia no lo dejaría.

La casa Uzumaki estaba arreglada y muy limpia todo para conocer al novio de Ino, Kushina estaba muy interesada y Minato estaba molesto conocería al chico que le estaba robando a su princesa.

-Chicos ustedes lo conocen ¿verdad?-pregunto Minato a sus dos hijos

Los dos chicos asintieron ellos sabían que Ino había terminado con Sai, pero le habían prometido que no diría nada de eso, aunque no sabían la razón de su rompimiento, no sabían con Ino se las había arreglado para traer a su "novio".

**POV GAARA**

Estacione mi auto a las afuera de la casa Uzumaki, estaba nervioso yo se que el Minato-Sama es muy celoso con Ino y siempre me encargo que cuidara a su hija ya ahora le voy a salir con que soy el "novio" de su hija.

Al bajar de su auto pudo ver a Ino asomarse por la ventana lo saludo con la mano, le hizo la seña de que esperara, oyó un par de gritos poco después y la puerta de enfrente se abrió y por ella Salió Ino.

-Gaara no te preocupes por nada-dijo Ino, tratando en vano de calmarme

Entramos a la casa lo primero que vi fue a Minato-Sama y a los chicos Naruto y Sasori, que me miraban un poco sorprendidos.

-Gaara, nunca me imagine que fueras tú el novio de I-chan-comento sonriendo Kushina-Sama asentí, observe al Minato-Sama tenia una sonrisa es su cara de ¿felicidad?

-Que hay cuñado-saludo Naruto sonriendo, lo fulmine con la mirada

***/*/*/*/***

La cena iba muy bien aun no puedo creer que estuve tan nervioso por eso, ellos me trataban como siempre era igual a las veces que había venido a comer a la casa de mis amigos, pero ahora con la diferencia de que era el novio fingido de Ino.

Sakura mi hermana me ha dicho que Ino esta enamorada de mi, yo ya lo se pero es mejor que seamos amigos aun que yo también aunque me cueste creerlo yo también la amo.

Ahora podría intentarlo pero cuando ella termino con Sai, salió muy lastimada aunque lo hubiera amado ella me lo había dicho, yo no quiero lastimarla pero aun a si lo hago, se que la lastimo cuando soy frio con ella antes era mas difícil, pero ahora esta mas acostumbrada.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar Sasori se levanto a contestar, después llego con el teléfono en la mano, se lo dio a su padre, el se levanto y salió del comedor para poder hablar con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo les va en la escuela?-pregunto Kushina

-Naruto como siempre reprobando las materias-dije viendo a mi rubio amigo

-Mama yo, pues es que las materias están en mi contra-se excuso Naruto

-Ajam y yo soy blanca nieves-ironizo Kushina con la mirada desafiante

Minato entro en el comedor como alma que lleva el diablo, todos los que estábamos ahí, nos pusimos un poco tensos cuando entro con esa cara.

-Minato, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto asustada Kushina

-Fugaku y Mikoto estaban de viaje, recuerdas, Tenten los había llamado tenían que volver, en el avión que venían tuvo fallas y se estrellaron-dijo Minato

-¿Están bien?-pregunto preocupada Kushina

-Están en el hospital, tenemos que ir para allá-dijo Minato

-Sasori vienes con nosotros, Gaara quédate aquí por favor-dijo Kushina antes de salir de la comedor rumbo al hospital

Naruto se levanto subió las escalera poco después se oyó un portazo, Ino se acerco a mi con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sabia que se pondría a si son sus padrinos y los adora.

La atraje hasta mi pecho y la rodee con mis brazos ella enterró su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar.

Tome sus piernas y la senté sobre las mías, Ino seguía llorando, nunca he soportado que una mujeres lloren, es algo mas allá que yo, ya que es algo que me llega.

-Ino, no llores vas a parecer mas bruja de la que ya eres-comente para burlarme de ella, rio quedamente.

-Gaara, eres un tonto-dijo mirándome con sus ojos rojos por lagrimas, sonreí adoraba come se veía de una manera adorable y tierna.

-Es verdad, o te quieres parecer a la chica que sale en el programe que ve mi primita de cinco años, el Ana Manzana-dije sonriéndole

-Gaara se llama, Hannah Montana te refieres al capitulo donde la chica y le dice a su mejor amiga que su novio la ama a ella, y esta se pone tan triste que llorando su maquillaje se corre y parece payaso-explico Ino

-Y yo que pensé que odiabas ese programa-comente con burla

-Aun lo odio solo que se algunos capítulos-se defendió, volvió a colocar la cabeza sobre mi pecho y pudo sentir como mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?-pregunte

-Si, por favor-pidió, me levente con ella en brazos y subí las escaleras y entre a su habitación, la senté sobre su cama ella se recostó, estaba a punto de irme cuando ella me tomo de la muñeca.

-Gaara quédate conmigo-pidió Ino, asentí se hizo para una lado dándome un lugar en su cama, se recostó sobre mi pecho

-¿A dónde ibas?-pregunto ella

-¿A dónde mas? A mi casa-respondí

-No tú no te puedes ir, aparte de que eres mi novio postizo pero mi novio al fin de cuentas, mi mama te pidió que quedaras-me recordó Ino

Yo reí por la manera en que lo dijo, ella es muy linda de alguna manera aunque nunca se lo diría seria la muerte para mi orgullo.

Después de eso ella y yo nos quedamos en silencio, pensé que estaba dormida hasta que suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

-Te amo-dijo, yo sonreí ella siempre lo decía me ama como su mejor amiga aunque en algún momento fue de otra manera.

-Yo también eres mi mejor amiga-confesé es a la única persona a la que le he dicho que la amo, Como mi amiga y de muchas otras maneras aunque nunca se lo diga.

-No, no me entiendes-comenzó-Te amo como algo mas que un amigo

En el momento en que dijo eso me sorprendí mucho casi hasta quedar en shock, pero cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos abrí los ojos de una manera deslumbrante.

Poco a poco fui respondiendo el beso, mordí su labio para lograr tener acceso a su cavidad a ese delicioso lugar en cual sabia a durazno, ella se sentó en cuclillas sobre mí aun sin dejar de besarnos.

Comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, fue ahí cuando caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Con una mano detuve las suyas tomándolas por las muñeca, ella se separo de mi y me miro a los ojos, preguntándome que si que era lo que estaba mal, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ino, yo no quiero que hagas esto-comencé

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-Quiero que este completamente segura de que quieres hacer esto-explique

-Yo quiero hacer esto contigo-respondió segura

-Aun a si no creo que este sea el mejor momento-dije seguro

-Si eso si-concedió-Puedo hacerte una pregunta ¿verdad?

-La acabas de hacer-dije sonriéndole arrogante

-Tonto otra-explico

Asentí, ella se sonrojo un poco pero lo bastante perceptible por cualquier persona.

-¿Hace cuanto fue tu primera vez?-pregunto Ino sonrojada y viéndome directamente a los ojos, desvié la mirada y me sonroje no quería contestarle esa pregunta.

-Fue hace 4 años, cuando tenia 14-conteste sonrojado

-¿Con quien fue?-pregunto de nuevo, pero no note nada en su voz

-Con Mei, una chica mayor que los dos-conteste

-La chica que salía con Itachi ¿verdad?-pregunto, yo asentí ella sonrió de manera picara y me abrazo

-Si ella-dije un poco extrañado por su actitud

-¿Es verdad que ella le quito la virginidad, a Sasuke y Naru-Chan también?-pregunto

-Si, aunque me cueste decirlo si fue ella-acepte, Ino comenzó a reír y poco después me miro severamente

-Desde este momento en adelante yo será a la única que podrás tocar y la única que te puede tocar, ¿entendido?-ordeno

Asentí, ella me beso de nuevo metiendo los dedos en mi cabello.

A si seguimos besándonos muchas veces en toda la noche, y desde ahora en adelante yo seria el único que la besara, por siempre porque no voy a dejar que Ino se valla de mi lado.

**FIN**

* * *

**Aww este es mi fic un GaaIno, me encanta esta pareja espero a ustedes les guste mi fic, aquí abajo pondré un resume de una fic que pronto publicare espero ustedes me den su opinión para ver si de verdad la subo.**

_Tomaron mas de la cuenta terminaron en la cama, lo que ellos tienen es tensión sexual siguiendo sus instintos cometieron los errores ahora tendrán que pagarlo, pero que tal si el amor llegara a ellos._

Ino en una misión en Suna junto algunos compañeros en la boda de su mejor amigo, tomo de mas termino acostándose con el Kazekage de Suna logrando sacar una parte de el que nadie conocía, la tensión sexual que sentía los llevo a seguir sacando la pasión desenfrenada hasta que ella sale con un pequeño inconveniente.

El nunca dejaría que lo hiciera sola ahora ellos dos junto y unidos contra todos los inconvenientes que les vienen por delante, pero nunca te imaginas cuando el amor se atravesara en su corazón.

**Espero de verdad las opiniones de este fic, lo subiré cuando termine de escribirlo ya que solamente llevo 4 capítulos de 21, este fic es rated M contiene mucho lemmon.**

_**C.D.F-Nessy**_

Ðєяechoz Яεservados **ONU** (Organización Naruto Universal)

Novio postizo


End file.
